


Kittypet Dustpelt au: Into the Wild

by Sparkfur_the_writer



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, Changing the Warrior Code (Warriors), Kittypet Dustpelt au, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Too many characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparkfur_the_writer/pseuds/Sparkfur_the_writer
Summary: Dustpaw was born a kittypet with his brother Ravenpaw. Their names are Fluffy and Dash. Fluffy(Dustpaw) and Rusty have been rivals since childhood, both join ThunderClan despite their concerned friends/brother(Smudge and Ravenpaw).This is all thanks to (https://dovewingz.tumblr.com/) warrior cats au generator.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	1. Alliances of the clans and outsiders(WIP)

_**ThunderClan:**_  
**Leader:** Bluestar  
**Deputy:** Redtail(he's not dead for several reasons)  
**Medicine Cat:** Spottedleaf  
**Warriors:**  
Whitestorm  
Darkstripe  
Longtail(Recently became a warrior)  
Lionheart  
Runningwind  
Willowpelt  
Mousefur

 **Apprentices:**  
Dustpaw: Just joined(Ends up assigned to Darkstripe)  
Graypaw: Lionheart  
Sandpaw: Whitestorm  
Firepaw: Just joined(Ends up assigned to Mousefur? Maybe?)

 **Queens:**  
Frostfur  
Brindleface  
Goldenflower  
Speckletail

 **Elders:**  
Halftail  
Smallear  
Patchpelt  
One-eye(surprisingly enough, actually hyphenated)  
Dappletail

* * *

**_RiverClan:_**  
**Leader:** Crookedstar  
**Deputy:** Oakheart(Also not dead because of reasons)  
**Medicine Cat:** Mudfur, mentor to Petaldust(Redtail's Debt)  
**Warriors:**  
Blackclaw  
StoneFur  
Whiteclaw  
Leoparfur  
Mistyfoot  
Mossfur(Here's Mosskit)  
Frostbite([@dovewingz on tumblr](https://dovewingz.tumblr.com/))  
Icewatcher([@dovewingz on tumblr](https://dovewingz.tumblr.com/))  
Ottersplash([Blizzard pelt)](https://starfallsofmultifandoms.tumblr.com/)  
???

 **Apprentices:**  
Silverpaw(Silverstream to be): Mentor undetermined  
Loudpaw: Mentor undetermined  
Vixenpaw(Crookedstar's Promise): Mentor undetermined  
Grasspaw(Crookedstar's Promise): Mentor undetermined  
???

 **Queens:**  
???

 **Elders:**  
???

* * *

**_WindClan:_**  
**Leader:** Tallstar  
**Deputy:** Deadfoot  
**Medicine Cats:** Barkface and Emberpelt?(Jake's a medicine cat now, either going with Emberpelt or Emberdawn)  
**Warriors:**  
Mudclaw  
Tornear  
Onewhisker  
Lynxspot([Blizzard pelt](https://dovewingz.tumblr.com))  
???

 **Apprentices:**  
Webpaw: Mudclaw  
Runningpaw: Tornear  
Whitepaw: Onewhisker  
???

 **Queens:**  
Ashfoot  
Morningflower  
???

 **Elders:**  
???

* * *

**_ShadowClan:_**  
**Leader:** Brokenstar  
**Deputy:** Blackfoot  
**Medicine Cat:** Runningnose  
**Warriors:**  
Stumpytail  
Boulder  
Clawface  
Turtlehue([@dovewingz on tumblr](https://dovewingz.tumblr.com/))  
Ravenwing([Blizzard pelt](https://starfallsofmultifandoms.tumblr.com/))  
???

 **Apprentice:**  
Brownpaw: Stumpytail  
Littlepaw: Clawface  
Wetpaw: Boulder  
???

 **Queens:**  
Dawncloud  
Brightflower  
???

 **Elders:**  
Ashfur  
???

* * *

_**Outsiders:**_  
Yellowfang  
Barley  
Dash  
Smudge  
Tigerclaw  
???


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait till I can refer to Bluestar and Lionheart by name, I had no reason to have Graypaw introduce them both the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major alterations compared to the original, as you'll be able to tell soon enough.

It was pitch black, Rusty could only see the trees and the shade in between. Despite all this, Rusty felt as if he wasn't alone, there was a scent in the otherwise empty forest. A mouse, as the young tom begins to focus in on the mouse a metallic sound causes the dark forest and everything else to fall apart around him as he's awoken. Rusty turns to immediately see his food bowl on the tiled floor, his house folk having recently filled it with more food. Rusty gets up and walks to the bowl, eating some of the dry, bland food. It's just bland pellets, and soon enough Rusty pads over to the space below a window that appears to have been left open. Rusty leaps through it, feeling the cool night air on his fur.

"Hey Rusty, what're you doing up this late, isn't it the middle of the night?" Calls a voice from atop your house folk's fence.

"Are you really in any place to judge, Fluffy? You up to go see your brother again or something?" Rusty replies as he jumps up onto the fence next to the dark brown tabby.

Fluffy rolls his eyes, before pushing Rusty off the fence. "Rusty, I'm not out at this time for my brother, he's normally asleep at this time. I'm here because I plan on going into the forest, I'm pretty sure Henry never knew what he was talking about, I can't understand what would make Dash and Smudge think otherwise. But I'm going into the forest, all that fat old tom ever does is sleep, eat and complain about the birds being too loud, how could he know anything about what's in the forest. I know you're thinking it too, Rusty, so lets go in there." Fluffy states, jumping off the fence and padding towards the forest.

"Hey, it's still the middle of the night, and even if there aren't groups of strange cats that would kill us, doesn't mean the other creatures out there won't be able to!" Rusty calls out in annoyance, before sprinting into the forest to catch up with Fluffy. After a few minutes of sprinting both young toms freeze as they catch the sound of a snapping tree branch, before turning to see a rapidly approaching gray cat, who proceeds to bowl Fluffy over. The two cats toss and tussle, as Rusty cautiously creeps closer on the two distracted and brawling cats and claw swipes and kicks are traded. And then Rusty yanks the gray cat off of Fluffy suddenly, to the surprise of both of them, as the orange tom glares in disappointment at the dark brown tabby as Rusty lets go of the young gray tom's scruff.

"There's two of you..." The gray cat says, before asking. "Why would a pair of kittypets, like yourselves, come out this far into the forest?" Fluffy looks from Rusty and then to the gray tom in surprise.

"I followed my friend here to make sure he didn't get attacked by something in the forest. I'm sorry for trespassing, and interru-" Rusty starts to explain, before the voice of another cat is heard.

"Graypaw where'd you get off to? You can't just run off in the middle of a patrol, it's just your first day!" Shouts a concerned sounding cat, as the gray cat begins to look increasingly worried.

A golden furred tom and a blue furred molly walk over(golden furred tom rushing in with visible concern), before the tom just pauses as they look at Rusty, Fluffy, and Graypaw. The blue furred molly on the other hand(paw?) steps forward. "Graypaw, next time, don't run off this is your first night out as an apprentice and you are. And you... two... kittypets, what brings both of you this far out into the forest, on our territory?" The blue molly asks, her ice blue gaze falling onto Fluffy before turning to Rusty, some form of recognition in her eyes.

"Fluffy over there decided to run into the forest because another "kittypet" had been spreading rumors about the cats of the forest and wanted to find out for himself, and I followed to make sure that he didn't get himself into a situation." Rusty answers, once more giving Fluffy a quick glare.

At this, the blue molly pauses and takes a few moments to ponder the words before looking at Fluffy, nodding and then turning to the golden furred tom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to tell me what you think, sorry if you don't like how I write the story or the au, this is just kind of my writing style and you can probably find people that write things in a style you like better if you don't like mine.


End file.
